


Le Danse Macabre

by LaFilleDuParadis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFilleDuParadis/pseuds/LaFilleDuParadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Kihyun is a New York city detective in the Missing person's department. He's put on the case of Hoseok Shin, the member of a wealthy family that was reported missing by his college friend Changkyun Lim. When Kihyun doesn't let go of the case even after a reassurance from his family he was fine Kihyun finds himself in deeper than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> The last prompt for Monsta X Bingo. I will be able to write the next chapter of Something Wicked son now. I'm back at school now so I've been moving all weekend. Hope you all like it!

Kihyun sat staring at the picture of him and his mom at his graduation from the police academy. He had become a detective to help people and joined missing persons to help the people everyone else had given up on. His captain said he was like bulldog, once he latched onto something he didn’t let it go until he solved it. The captain also commented he would have made a good major case detective if didn’t have such a bad attitude half the time. His mother also knew about Kihyun constant inquiry and constant push for the truth. She was less kind about it. She would say everyday, that curiosity killed the cat. But Kihyun always reminded himself that discovery brought it back.

“So this new case is about Hoseok Shin. Wealthy kid attending NYU.” Jooheon brought Kihyun out of his thoughts.

“Who reported him missing kihyun got to work right away.

“His friend from college named Changkyun Lim. Said he didn’t show up to school. Police looked for him but when their wasn’t any sign of the kid they left the case thinking he just ran away. He wasn’t a little kid or anything.” Jooheon explained.

“Why the new interest?” Kihyun asked.

“His friend hasn’t given up and has been calling relentlessly. So the captain wants us to look into it. Apparently two of his family members re he in the city. Minhyuk lee and Hyunwoo Son.” Jooheon read off the names.

“Let’s go question them tomorrow once we’ve looked into the file more.” Kihyun sighed.

“Well it looks like Mr. Son and Mr. Lee will only be in the city for a few days.” Jooheon read the report, bringing Kihyun out of his thoughts

“Why?” Kihyun frowned.

“They don’t live here. They’re checking out their businesses in the area and then heading back to their mansion in Thousand Islands.” Jooheon explained.

“Thousand island? What do they own one of the small islands up there?” Kihyun said incredulously.

“Actually yes, the only thing on the island is their mansion.” Jooheon laughed.

“Let’s go see them today then.” Kihyun grabbed his coat and the two left the office.

“Out of all the nice places they own they spend time at a pool hall, why?” Kihyun sighed as they got into the car.

“It’s the first place they opened, probably feel some attachment to it.” Jooheon suggested.

“Makes sense.”

They arrived at the pool hall and pulled up to the curb. They stood out front and then went into the door. Lim Minhyuk was the first person they saw.

“Can I help you.”

“NYPD Missing persons.” Kihyun and Jooheon showed their badges.

“Missing person’s why would you be paying us a visit?” Minhyuk frowned.

“Where here because Shin Hoseok was last known to be living with you. A friend and coworker reported him missing.” Kihyun explained.

“Hoseok? Missing?” She was silent. “I think you’re mistaken. Hoseok isn’t missing.” Minhyuk shook her head.

“No has seen him or heard from him for months. He hasn’t shown up to work.” Jooheon explained.

“That’s because Hoseok is in a coma.” Minhyuk sighed.

“What about Hoseok?” A man, who the detectives assume is Hyunwoo, comes in from the back.

“These men think Hoseok is missing.” Minhyuk explained.

“Missing?” Hyunwoo frowned.

“You said he’s in a coma?” Kihyun brought the attention back.

“Yes, he’s been in a coma for a couple months.” Minhyuk continued to explain.

“We couldn’t find him in any of the hospitals.” Jooheon frowned.

“He’s not in a hospital...at least not anymore.” Hyunwoo sighed.

“We took him to a hospital when it happened and he was there for a month but the doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Everything was functioning, it was like he was just sleeping. We requested to have Hoseok kept at home. The doctors decided since he didn’t need to be on any kind of life support that it would be ok. We have doctors on call just in case anything does happen.” Minhyuk told them the whole story.

“Then why wasn’t anyone informed?” kihyun stepped forward.

“It’s a family matter that we didn’t want people talking about. There’s a reason we live in a secluded area. Otherwise people would come around sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong. Hoseok doesn't deserve to have his unconscious face plastered on every tabloid the country over.” Hyunwoo said, getting defensive.

“We understand.” Jooheon back down, pulling Kihyun back.

“Are we done here?” Minhyuk cut in.

“Yes, Mr. Lee. We’re sorry about the disturbance.” Jooheon apologized and lead Kihyun out. On their way out they passed a young man in a black coat entered the pool hall. The three made eye contact as they passed.

Kihyun looked in the man’s eyes and he saw them flash gold. At first he thought it was trick but then they were dark brown again.

**. . .**

“They’re right, Shin Hoseok was in the hospital for a month. We didn’t see it because we were only looking at current patients.” Jooheon dropped the medical files on Kihyun’s desk.

“Thanks...so how are these people related anyway.” Kihyun said clicking through the files on his computer.

“They’re family I guess.” Jooheon shrugged.

“That have different last names, and look nothing alike. Also who was that guy that came in after we left.” Kihyun frowned.

“ Hyungwon Chae.” jooheon sat down.

“How do you know that?” Kihyun looked surprised.

“There’s a picture of the family at a charity event. He’s the fourth one in the picture.” Jooheon pointed to the case file. Kihyun opened it and looked the picture Jooheon was referring too. Standing uncomfortably close to Hoseok was another young man, not smiling as widely.

“Minhyuk Lee, Hoseok Shin, Hyungwon Chae and Hyunwoo Son . None of them have the same names.” Kihyun huffed.

“They’re cousins, what’s the big deal. This case is closed, the guy was in a coma. I’ll call Changkyun Lim, the one who made the report, and tell him the news.” Jooheon got up.

“No, I’ll do it.” Kihyun stopped him.

“Fine.” Jooheon nodded and walked away.

“What kind of family just resigned to the fact their family member is in a coma after only a month of medical care.” Kihyun stood up from his and left the office.

**. . .**

“Who were those men?” Hyungwon sat down at one of the tables in the pool hall.

“Missing person’s detectives. Apparently someone reported Hoseok missing.” Minhyuk turned away, avoiding seeing Hyungwon’s eyes flash gold.

“They asked about Hoseok? How much did you tell them?” Hyungwon growled.

“Cool your jets. We gave them the exact story we’ve given everyone else who’s asked.” Hyunwoo stepped in.

“Good.” Hyungwon settled down again.

“How much longer will this go on for. Are you going to keep Hoseok sleeping for the rest of his life?” Minhyuk suddenly asked.

“You know why I’m doing this. He’s sick and until I can find out why having him stay asleep will slow the disease.” Hyungwon sighed.

“But-”

“Minhyuk drop it.” Hyunwoo stepped in.

“Fine. Will you be back at the house this weekend?” Minhyuk sighed sitting down at the bar.

“Yes, I’ll be staying for awhile. It’s Hoseok birthday ” Hyungwon stood up. “I have to go but watch out for one of those detectives. I felt something strong moving in his heart.” Minhyuk warned.

“Really, I didn’t. But I suppose that’s why the Midnight Council seems to love you so much.” Minhyuk pouted.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hyungwon smirked and left the pool hall.

“Hoseok could be just as strong if Hyungwon would just let him live.” Minhyuk grumbled.

“Minhyuk, What Hyungwon decides for Hoseok isn’t our business.” Hyunwoo insists.

“Is Hyungwon the head of the family now?” Minhyuk frowned.

“No, but Hoseok is his fiance and rules dictate that he gets final say.” Hyunwoo sighed. “You know that.”

“I just hope that Hyungwon realizes that at the end of the day he has to come back to our house, under your leadership.” Minhyuk slammed his hand on the bar and walked to the back.

**. . .**

Kihyun sat with Changkyun at his desk in the station. Changkyun frowned at Kihyun’ sigh and lax posture.

“So it turns out that friend of yours is in a coma. Not great news but at least he’s not in any danger. His family is keeping him at their house in Thousand islands.” Kihyun explained.

“A coma? Did Hyungwon tell you that?” Changkyun rolled his eyes. Kihyun was surprised that the man brought up Hyungwon.

“No Minhyuk and Hyunwoo did.” Kihyun shook his head.

“Of course, they did.” Changkyun grumbled under his breathe. “Thank you, detective. I’ll go see his family and talk to them.” Changkyun stood up from his seat next to the desk. Kihyun was about to let him leave but stopped him.

“Why did you bring up Hyungwon?” Kihyun asked.

“Thanks for your help Detective Yoo but it’s best not to get involved any further. Hyungwon isn’t the kind of person that likes outsiders, more like he hates them. Especially outsiders who get too close to Hoseok. I wouldn’t dig any further if I were you.” Changkyun warned and then left the station.

Kihyun was shocked by the young man’s ominous warning but it made him even more curious what was going on. Was Hoseok in a coma or is that just the story this Hyungwon guy wants everyone to believe and if that’s the case then why is he covering up what really happened?

**. . .**

The next day when Kihyun went to ask some follow up questions the pool hall was emptied. He decided that they must have left for the Thousand island house already.

“Must have gotten spooked by us.” Kihyun sighed to himself looking at the empty pool hall. 

He looked down at his watch. It was late but if he really tried he could get up there tonight and figure out what’s really going on. It wasn’t a long ride to watertown airport. He got back in his car a drove to the station, heading straight for his boss’s office.

“Captain.” Kihyun sat right down, surprising the man.

“What is it?” He frowned.

“I need your permission to go up to Thousand island and talk to Minhyuk lee and Hyunwoo son. They’re a couple I interviewed the other day about the Shin case.” Kihyun explained.

“I got the file. You closed that case.” The captain looked confused.

“I have reason to believe they lied, sir. The man who reported Hoseok missing had expected the family to tell us exactly what they did. He didn’t look happy with the answer.” Kihyun continued to rapidly explain.

“That does sound odd. Ok you can go up and ask question but be nice you got me. And take Jooheon with you.” The captain ordered.

“Yes, sir. Thank you sir.” Kihyun got up and ran out to the squad room.

‘What are you running around for?’ Jooheon looked up from his desk confused.

“We’re going to Thousand island.” Kihyun smirked.

“I thought we close that case.” Jooheon frowned.

“We did but I opened it back up because I’m not done yet.” Kihyun grabbed his got and grabbed Jooheon’s wrist.

“Wait slow down.” Jooheon said managing to grab his coat from the chair.

**. . .**

The next morning they were out by the water about to head out to the house by boat. Jooheon looked grumpy and tired but kihyun was the opposite. His adrenaline was pumping. Minhyuk had said yes to another interview after Kihyun explained that they just needed to fill out the closing report properly. The man with the boat pulled up to the dock and gestured for the two other men to hop on.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. I hate your gut and they stupid things it tells you.” Jooheon grumbled.

“I’m telling you, there’s more to this story than we realize.” Kihyun insisted. As the crossed the water in the early morning, fog settled around them. It caused Kihyun now to see the massive stone mansion until they were about to hit the dock. It was an eerie building, the aura around it was almost other worldly.

“This is your stop, boy. Just head up the stair and their should be a maid waiting.” The old man instructed.

“Thank you, sir.” Kihyun smiled and lead Jooheon up the path to the mansion. 

“Detective Yoo and Detective Lee?” The Maid at the top of the hill asked.

“Yes, that’s us.” Kihyun stepped right up.

“Master lee is busy at the moment but he instructed me to take you to the parlor to wait.” The maid lead them inside and into a side room off a garden.

The house was dark and the decoration were opulent. It felt like they were in another era.

“Master Lee will you be with you shortly.” The maid was about to leave but Kihyun stopped her.

“Where can I find a bathroom?” 

“Right up the stair in the hall to the right at the top.” She smiled and then disappeared into the hallway.

“Bathroom? You didn’t eat this morning.” Jooheon frowned.

Kihyun just shrugged and left to find the stairs. Once on the second floor he started to looked around the hallways. The walls were covered in portraits of people from all different era but then he stopped when he saw one that looked eerily familiar. The man in the portrait looked like Hyunwoo, the man with Minhyuk in the pool hall. He was dressed in much older clothing, maybe early 20th century. Kihyun shook it off, telling himself it was distant relative but something about it didn’t sit right. 

Continuing down the hall he reached a set of doors that looked different from the others. There were so many doors in the hallway Kihyun had wondered where they could all lead but this had Kihyun thinking this lead to exactly where he needed to. He pushed open one of the elaborately decorated double doors and peaked inside. At first glance it looked like a bedroom but then he noticed that where there should be a bed there was a coffin on a platform instead. It caused Kihyun to stop dead in his tracks. 

He had a feeling something weird was going on with this family but he didn’t think it would be as weird as this. He slowly approached the coffin and stepped up the platform to look inside. What he saw almost made him want to turn away in shock. It was Hoseok, he looked dead but on closer inspection his chest was rising so he was breathing. He laid in a bed of white flowers inside the coffin. Kihyun was silent just staring at the scene before him but then the sound of footsteps down the hall spooked him. He looked around and found a closet to slip into. He ran over and got in leaving it slightly open to see who was coming into the room.

He watched as Hyungwon walk inside with a bouquet of flower he went over to one of the tables and put them in an empty vase before approaching the coffin and sitting on the edge.

“Happy birthday Hoseok.” Hyungwon sighed. “This will end soon, I promise. I’m sure you’re in there screaming at me right now but I did this so you wouldn’t suffer.” 

Kihyun was confused. Hyungwon put Hoseok in the coma. Do Minhyuk and Hyunwoo know that? Changkyun made it seem like they knew exactly what was going on.

“The only thing that could wake you up now is-” Hyungwon stopped dead and looked up around the room. 

Kihyun froze up. Had he made a noise had Hyungwon heard him breathing. Another set of footsteps outside the room echoed and Hyungwon got up and walked to the door.

“Serena!” Hyungwon called into the hall.

“Yes, Master Chae.” Kihyun faintly heard the maid’s voice form before.

“Do we have guests here?” Hyungwon asked urgently.

“Yes, sir. They are in the parlor downstairs. They’re here to see Master Lee.” Serena explained.

“Thank you.” Hyungwon walked back into the room. 

Kihyun watch as he leaned down into the coffin and kissed Hoseok’s forehead. When he pulled away, his expression was sad and filled with guilt.

“I love you.” Hyungwon whispered before leaving the room.

Kihyun knew he had to get back down to the Parlor so no one would get suspicious. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. His blood was still rushing from the tension. He could hear it roaring in his ears. He got out of the closet and was walking for the door.

“Who are you?” A gravely voice stopped Kihyun dead in his tracks. 

Kihyun turned and Hoseok was sitting up in the coffin staring at Kihyun with blood red eye. Kihyun couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Detective Yoo. NYPD.” Kihyun whispered nervously.

“I’m Hoseok, nice to meet you Detective Yoo NYPD.” Hoseok smiled and Kihyun felt his blood run cold when he saw the long white fangs in Hosoek’s mouth.

Another moment passed before Kihyun bolted from the room and down the hall to the stairs. He stumbled his way down and shoved open the parlor doors. Jooheon was in there sitting across from Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

“You’re back from the bathroom. Are you ok?” Jooheon frowned when he saw his partner was panting.

“You people are vampires!” Kihyun yelled at the two hosts. Hyungwon’s eyes widened and Minhyuk spit out the tea he was drinking.

“W-w-what in the world makes you think that.?!” Minhyuk asked shocked.

“Oh please, I didn’t go to the bathroom. I saw the coffin and the guy you’ve been trying to hide in it. He’s a freaking vampire!” Kihyun marched into the room and up to the two guests.

“So what if you saw it. That’s not proof! How do you know Hoseok’s a vampire. That’s just ridiculous.” Hyungwon stood and growled.

“It’s probably because I’m awake.” Another voice joined the conversation and everyone turned to the door.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in a coma?” Jooheon said shocked.

“Is that what you told people?” Hoseok looked at Hyungwon.

“Of course. Did you expect them to be ok with my fiance drank bad blood and got sick so i used an eternal sleep spell to tide him over until I can find a cure.” Hyungwon said flatly.

“Completely unnecessary.” minhyuk grumbled.

“What was that?” Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk.

“He’s right. It’s not very nice to just knock people out like that.” Hoseok slowly walked into the room and stood next to Kihyun.

“That does sound pretty rude.” jooheon agreed and Kihyun glared at him for even giving input.

“I think you should arrest him Mr. Detective Yoo NYPD. This is what you humans call assault.” Hoseok smiled at Kihyun.

“Enough joking around, Hoseok. Go back upstairs now.” Hyungwon ordered.

Hoseok didn’t looked deterred.

“I tried to tell you before you put me to sleep that as long as I drank clean blood that i would be fine. If had just listened to me.” Hoseok walked up to Hyungwon.

“You’re sick, Hoseok. One round of blood won’t fix that.” Hyungwon countered.

“Let’s see about that.” Hoseok lifted his hand at the doors to the parlor slammed shut and locked without being touched. “So Detective Yoo, you’re a good public servant right? So how about you serve your public the best way anyone can, by donating blood. It’s for a good cause!” Hoseok smiled showing his fangs.

Kihyun and Jooheon looked at each in fear.

“Oh shit.” Kihyun whispered.

Kihyun’s mother alway did say that curiosity killed that cat but Kihyun had always firmly believed discovery brought it back. But this curiosity was looking to kill Kihyun for good.


End file.
